The journals
by Evilkat23
Summary: something me and my friend came up with, two journal entries for two separate people in Skyrim, one is dragon born one is an imperial soldier the other is a stormcloak, let the fun start.
1. day one- Keyina

Day one  
I am writing a journal for I may believe that anyone reading will understand why I did it. I...killed my father, Rirolk Sea-edge. He was a soldier in the Imperial legion. That damned empire that would ban Talos worships! Tiber Septim was out hero! Our savior! ...I am getting off track here...I killed him because he has not only approve of the banning of Talos but he has murdered my mother with his drunken hands. Wrangled her throat 'till she couldn't breath anymore. I was 9 when that happened, now I am 24 and I have found myself standing over his body with his "lucky" steel sword in my hand. His blood on my clothes, his dead hand grasping my arm with an iron grip. His eyes were wide with surprise and horror, his own daughter has murdered him in cold blood. There was banging at the door, have they found me? I felt the dread fill me as I realized what I have done. Surely they would believe he was killed by a thief but would that work with his bloody sword in my hand and his DNA smeared on my clothes? No, I suspected not. My instincts have told me to run, that I did. I opened the back door where the farm I have worked on was. I took a quick glance at the cabbage I have spend almost my whole life growing and sighed. I am leaving this carefree life as a farmer to be an outcast, maybe I could become a bandit. I heard the guards breaking through the door in my house and stomping around. "Find the murder! He can't be far!" I hissed and quickly started to make my way up a hill. I had to run, that's all i had to do. I had no plan, no other place to go. Skyrim's border wasn't far from here, I don't think anyone knew me there. Not since my father retired and moved back to Cyrodiil, after all this was both his and mother's birthplace. Skyrim is my birthplace, I was born in Solitude where my father was training as an Imperial. Some people say that kids usually follow their parents footsteps. Not me, I read, a lot and I have begun to like the man who was once called the hero to all of mankind. He has even been accepted as heir to the sundered kings and even a Dragonborn! Such a man should not be erased!

"There she is!"

The guards shout was near, I was done for. I have to run. I have to run. I have to run! If I survive, I will continue to write!


	2. day one- kyoto

**Yes, I am aware that my character is named after a city in Japan, here's the deal….I love that name! and I'm keeping it!**

Day one

It was a stupid mistake! I Panicked…let me tell you from the start.

I'm a Breton, but I was born and raised in skyrim. Hard to believe but I was, my parents died when I was young, my father was an imperial soldier and was killed while on duty, my mother died not too long after him, guards tried to tell me that wolves killed her while on a late night walk, but when I saw her body I knew it was suicide. Ever since then I've been on my own, fending for myself. I defend myself with spells that I've learned over the years. It's not much, but it's better than blindly swinging a sword around.

Tonight I was doing what I do best, break into other people's houses and steal their food, I've had a pretty good knack for that. After unlocking the door I stepped inside the house, the owner was asleep, which helped me out a great deal. As I stuffed the still warm apple pie in my bag, I moved to the sweet roll, I heard the owner stir awake, knowing time was up and quickly made my way to the door but was too late. "What are you doing in here?! I'm calling the guards!" I panicked and without thinking attacked her with flames, the moment she crumpled to the floor still burning, I realized what I had done and ran out the door.

Now, I am here, listening to the guards yell not too far off. This may be the last time I write in this journal…

My name is Kyoto, I am a skyrim born Breton, and a murderer. If anybody reads this, I just wanted to say that I am sorry and will soon pay for what I have done.


	3. day 1 part 1 Keyina

I woke up with a pounding headache, the horses and carriage sounds did not help at all. I tried to rub my temples but my hands were binded together with rope. I remember now, I was captured when I ran right into a battle as I entered Skyrim. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that It was around dawn, the trees were dripping with dew and a slight fog has begun to lift. How long have I been knocked out? I noticed a man sitting across from me. A man sat in front of me, he had long blonde hair that was in braids in the front and as I learned later, his name is Ralof. I took another quick glance around and saw Imperial soldiers all around me and another prisoner carriage. There were three other people in the carriage, a female Breton who was knocked out, and two male Nords. I gasped as my head pounded painfully against my skull, causing Ralof to look my way. He paused when he saw the pain in my eyes and then opened his mouth to speak.

"You're finally awake."

I grunted to acknowledge him, the pain making me unable to speak.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked straight into an Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He nudged his head to the Nord sitting next to him. The thief snorted and bared his teeth into a growl.

"Damn you stormcloaks. Empire was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

I wanted to argue with the man, but I bit my tongue. It was no time to be arguing when we were all on the same boat.

"If they haven't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfall." The thief then glanced at me. "You there, you and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

I couldn't help but mutter a weak chuckle. "Aye, maybe so. If I haven't murdered an Imperial myself..." I admitted to my crime. The thief's eyes flickered in interest, the two other men even turned their heads to me to listen to my story. I only curled my lip in displeasure, men always love a story of blood and gore. My father was the same way, but I was in no mood to tell it. "Y'all looking at my like you're 'pecting something." I growled lowly. "I ain't got a story to tell you."

"Shut up back there!" An Imperial soldier yelled to us. We all looked down at the floor in silence, until the thief spoke up again. "And what's wrong with him huh?"

I sighed inwardly, did I have to listen to this Imperial supporter's babbling all day? I relunctantly casted my eyes on the man who the thief was talking about. This man has quite the clothing on him, he looked royal and he had a cloth in his mouth. "Watch your tongue." Ralof spat at the thief. "You're talking too Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

I raised an eyebrow, Ulfric Stormcloak? The man who was imprisoned in Cyrodiil and was released? I heard stories about him but I never really seen the man before. Was that man really him? The thief gapped at Ulfric, almost as if he was terrified of his presence. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're leader of the rebellion...but if they captured you...oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going...but Sovngarde awaits."

I craned my neck back to look up at the sky. The sun has begun to rise higher, casting a ray of light upon my face. "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." I closed my eyes as the thief panicked. Was I afraid of death? I couldn't tell, I had a very calm feel, almost like...I wasn't going to die today. I heard a groan besides me, the Breton has awoken. She frowned before opening her eyes, then took one glance around, bewildered. "W-where am I?" She asked, looking at me.

"You're on a prisoner's carriage." I muttered. "You got caught like the lot of us."

She glanced down at her tied up wrist and gulped. Nervously, she looked at me. "I'm Kyoto...and you?" She asked. I felt like she was trying to lighten the mood a little, but there was no mood to lighten. I decided to go along with her. "Kiyena Sea-edge." I told her, she frowned again. "Are you the daughter of Rirolk Sea-edge?" She asked. I flinched, was my father that well known? I fidgetted in my bind, they were all staring at me now like I was at the center of attention. "Are you really his daughter?! My father knew him!" She was excited, the sun has caught her face so i could see if properly. She had black hair and braids all around it, her eyes are a strange gray/white color. It made me sick, not her looks, her excitement about my father. My headache, which hasn't really been bothering me was now getting worse. My head was ringing as the memories of my father flashed past and I managed to growl. "I killed him."

That shut her up. She left her mouth agap as if she was going to continue her sentence but stopped midway. The excitement erased from her face and I glared at her. She knew she had said enough at this point and glanced away from my glare. The men were very quiet until Ralof decided to break the ice. "So...what's a Breton doing here in Skyrim?"

My angry outburst must of upset her because she sent a glare at the man. "Born and raised in Skyrim, so hold your tongue, Stormcloak!"

Ralof wrinkled his nose and snorted, he turned to look at the approaching village. I followed his gaze and saw the entrance guard bridge ahead. Skyrim villages like this one weren't very well protected. A few guards here and there, but nothing that safe. Ralof glanced back at the thief again. "What village are you from, horse thief? Breton?"

"Why do you care?" The thief muttered, Kyoto nodded in agreement.

"A nords last thoughts should be of home." Ralof explained. I turned my head to ignore their conversation and stared at the village. Home? I had no home now, I escaped that place so i could get away from the life that was set out for me. I didn't want to be a farmer or an Imperial, I couldn't even stand Father's brutal beatings when he was drunk from ale. All I had were bad memories of that place, what would my last thoughts be of then? I sighed again, maybe I don't have to think of anything at all.


End file.
